doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seventeenth Master (Earth-12)
This incarnation of the Master escaped the Time War and hid at the end of the universe and became the human Professor Yana History Preparing for War The Master was rescued from "a predicament" and was given a new lease of life by the Time Lords. Originally intending for him to fight against the Daleks, the Time Lords discovered that the Eminence posed a greater threat, and instructed him to use them to fight the Daleks. The Celestial Intervention Agency gave the Master all the information he needed for his mission. The Master travelled to the Nixyce system and stole a teleportation casket of the Eminence, integrating it into his TARDIS console. He then tried to use the casket to gain influence over the Eminence, and take control of its infinite warriors, calling them his "finite warriors". (BFA: Eyes of the Master) He recruited Sally Armstrong and began to work for the Ides Scientific Institute. (BFA: Time's Horizon) He tried to discover why some humans were immune to the Eminence's influence, and eliminate it so that the Daleks could not exploit it. The Master encountered the Eighth Doctor in London, and the Doctor opened his link to the Eminence located in his mind, teaching it how to pilot a TARDIS. The Eminence then used the teleportation casket located in the Master's TARDIS to pilot it, taking the Master and Sally with it. The Master managed to isolate the Eminence inside his TARDIS through the telepathic circuits, and Sally expelled the Eminence into the Time Vortex. Some time later, Sally and the Master kidnapped Molly O'Sullivan from her home in 107 Baker Street. (BFA: Eyes of the Master) Impersonating the Doctor The Master infiltrated a Time Lord base which contained the Node Stone, which was a product of dimension technology, developed by the Dimensioneers, and stole them. The Master attempted to control the dimensional energies using the Node Stone, by planting one of the Node Stones on the planet of the Tolians, to drain all the energy that was available. This was a way of drawing the Doctor to the Tolians planet, so he could gain possession of the only other Node, which the Doctor had in his TARDIS. By manipulating the Tolians, he tricked the Doctor into re-supplying dimensional energy to the Tolians using his Node, which caused a catastrophic imbalance in dimensional energy, threatening the structure of reality itself. The Master attempted to infiltrate UNIT by pretending to be a future incarnation of the Doctor, and modelling his TARDIS on the police box exterior. He had to work alongside the UNIT scientific advisor, Elizabeth Klein and work under the command of Colonel Lafayette. He assisted UNIT in defeating a number of interdimensional alien incursions, including the Mind Leeches, Lava Spiders, the Nexus and Skyheads. When the Seventh Doctor and his companion, Raine Creevy fell through a dimensional doorway caused by the dimensional instability, the Master stole the Doctor's Node Stone, and sent all the alien invaders back to their own dimensions, but not before he left with the Doctor in his TARDIS. It was at this point that the Master revealed his true identity, and his plan, which was to use the two Node Stones to add even more dimensional energy to the Tolians, so he could use them to conquer the Earth and other planets beyond. However, the Doctor managed to convinced the leader of the Tolians, Arunzell, that the Master would betray his species. This gave the Doctor the opporunity to capture the Master, use the two Nodes to send the Tolians back to their own dimension, and then destroy both Node Stones, but not before the Master escaped during the ensuing chaos. (BFA: UNIT: Dominion) Professor Yana During the Last Great Time War, the Master was resurrected by the Time Lords and assigned to guarding the Cruciform from the Daleks. He failed in his task and was so frightened that he ran from the war to the end of the universe (DW: The Sound of Drums) and used a chameleon arch to become human. (DW: Utopia) Physically human, Yana was found on the coast of the Silver Devastation with only an "heirloom" fob watch. He could never keep time and was always late for things. He spent his life moving from one refugee ship to another and all his life he heard the sound of drums every waking hour as if they were getting closer. (DW: Utopia) :The Master had heard this drumbeat ever since he had looked into the Untempered Schism as a boy. (DW: The Sound of Drums) Yana retained the Master's brilliant intellect and ultimately became responsible for sending the remnants of humanity to Utopia. He eventually became friends with another scientist Chantho, who was thought to be the last of the Malmooth race. Together, they worked on the Utopia Project to convey the surviving humans from the planet Malcassairo to Utopia. (DW: Utopia) Yana met the Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness and Martha Jones, who spoke phrases curiously familiar to him, phrases such as Time Vortex, "extermination", Time War, Daleks and regeneration. Martha Jones helped the Professor notice his fob watch, despite the perception filter. When Martha Jones asked how he had got his fob watch, he claimed he had it when he was found on the coast of the Silver Devastation as a child. He opened it and became the Master again. (DW: Utopia) The Master Again The Master allowed the Futurekind to enter the silo. He killed Yana's assistant Chantho when she stood in his way, but she shot him before she died. :"Killed by an insect... a girl! How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong... then so can I! The Master... REBORN!" - Last Words of the Eighteenth Master The Master then entered the safety of the Doctor's TARDIS and regenerated into his next incarnation after locking the Doctor out. (DW: Utopia) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality In his human form, the Master was a benign old man who had lost faith in the Utopia project. His spirit was revitalised by the Doctor, and the two shared a mutual admiration. He was also somewhat scatterbrained and slightly lacking in self-confidence, at one point referring to himself as "a stupid old man." Also like the Doctor, "Yana" could not tell Chantho fancied him much the way Martha fancied the Doctor. (DW: Utopia) This incarnation of the Master's true personality was cold, ruthless and vengeful, a contrast from his human form. In contrast to his next incarnation, he was always serious and dignified. (DW: Utopia) ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿. Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes *His human name, Yana, was an acronym for "You Are Not Alone", the final words of the Face of Boe. Category:The Master (Earth-12) Category:Incarnations of the Master